I Need You Forever
by Rauraloverxx
Summary: Laura and Vanessa Marano had a dark past and ran away, so now they live in a orphanage. R5 and their parents are the most famous and happiest family in the world. What will happen when Laura and Vanessa got adopted by the Lynch family? What happens when some people in their past comes back? Will there be love, drama, hate? Raura, Rinessa, Rydellington.
1. Adoption

Laura and her sister Vanessa Marano are living in a old, but nice orphanage. They have been there since Laura was 5 and Vanessa 8. They rarely talk to anybody except each other because of _them._ The sisters use to be outgoing, confident, and brave. Right now they are kinda and don't trust anybody, but their own sister. Vanessa is now 21 and Laura is 18. Even though they don't talk much, everybody loves them because the Maranos are the nicest people on Earth, well _most_ of them. Nobody knew that they had a dark past. Both of the girls help out in the orphanage because the rest of the orphans are kids, the girls love kids and they only talk to them along with Trudy their housemother. Emily, Rachel, Adam, Daniel, Peter, are all 6 years old and love Laura and Vanessa.

_Next day_

The kids including Vanessa and Laura went inside to get a drink because it is so hot outside.

"Emily, Peter and you are getting adopted!" The housemother Trudy said.

"yay!" Emily and Peter said with a smile but it turned into a frown.

"Will we see Rachel, Adam, Daniel, Laura, and Vanessa again?" Emily asked.

"Yes you will in the future, now LETS PARTY!" Trudy exclaimed. The orphanage have a party every time a kid is getting adopted. Soon the party ended and Emily and Peter went to their new home.

About a week later Rachel, Adam, and Daniel got adopted, so Laura and Vanessa are the only ones left, but they don't mind. They love the orphanage.

1 month later, the sisters were talking on the couch when Trudy came in the room.

"Girls I am shutting down the orphanage" Trudy announced.

"Why?!" Vanessa and her sister said in unison.

"because you two are getting adopted!"

Laura and Vanessa looked at each other and screamed.

"AHHHH"

"Wait, who is adopting us?" Laura asked.

"Mark and Stormie Lynch" Trudy replied.

"You mean the most famous family is adopting us?" Vanessa asked, Trudy nodded.

"why?"

"They wanted 2 more girls in the family and their daughter Rydel wanted girls in the house too"

"When they are adopting us?" Laura said

"In 5 minutes" Trudy said calmly

"WHAT!" The Marano girls screamed

"Don't worry I packed for you already and you girls are too old for a party anyways" Trudy said with a smile. Laura gave Trudy a hug and Vanessa joined them.

"Thank you so much Trudy" Vanessa said when one tear slipped from her eye and her also Laura is still hugging the housemother.

"You are very welcome girls"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Come on go get your suitcases, while the Lynches sign some papers" Trudy said. Laura and Vanessa went to their room and get the suitcases. When they got back downstairs, Stormie and Mark Lynch were ready to go.

"Hi my name is Stormie and this is my husband Mark Lynch" Stormie said with a smile and shook both Laura's and Vanessa's hand.

"Hello, my name is Laura Marano and this is my sister Vanessa Marano" Laura said in a quiet voice but with a smile. Vanessa smiled and waved "How old are you girls and when is your birthday?" Mark asked

"I am 21 and my birthday is October 31 and Laura is 18 and her birthday is on November 29" Vanessa replied

"one of my sons is 22 and another is 18, so Laura you are exactly 1 month older than him because his birthday is on December 29" Stormie said

"are you girls ready to go?" Mark asked Laura and Vanessa.

"yeah" they say in unison. The girls said bye to Trudy. And got in the Lynch's car.

When they arrived to the Lynch's mansion, Vanessa and Laura looked in awe.

The mansion on the outside has a beautiful flower garden with a fountain, a pool, a garage full of cars, and a HUGE house in the middle.

"wow" Laura muttered and Vanessa nod her head in agreement. Once Mark opened the door the girls looked everywhere. The internet wasn't kidding when it said that the Lynch's have the biggest house in the world. Stormie gave them the tour of the house. It was so huge they even have an elevator. Stormie showed them their room. It was so big! The walls were painted a light pink color and the carpet was white. The room has 2 king sized beds, a huge tv, desks, and a walk in closet full of clothes.

"you didn't have to buy us clothes" Vanessa said

"Actually it was Rydel's idea" Stormie said

"Well we have to thank her" Laura said with a smile. Her and Vanessa are getting use to Stormie.

"ok well the last room is the music room" Stormie said. Laura's eyes light up immediately.

"do you play an instrument?" Stormie asked.

"Only Laura, I act" Vanessa replied. When they went to the music room Laura looked all around. She saw a beautiful guitar and really want to play it. Stormie noticed.

"go ahead" Stormie smiled sweetly

Laura picked up the guitar and started playing a song from her childhood, Vanessa knew the song and sing along with Laura.

**_I miss you _**

**_I miss your smile_**

**_And I still shed a tear_**

**_Every once in a while_**

**_Even though it's different now_**

**_You're still here somehow _**

**_My heart won't let you go _**

**_And I need you to know _**

**_I miss you, Sha la la la la_**

**_I miss you_**

When they were finished singing they heard people clapping. The rest of the family were here.

"Wow that was really good" one blond boy said.

"Thank you" Laura said and smiled at the boy.

They all went to the living and introduce themselves.

"Hi I am Riker the oldest" Riker said

"I am Rydel and thank you for coming I love my brothers but they get on my nerves" Rydel said.

"HEY!" All the boys said.

"sorry" Rydel apologized. Laura and Vanessa giggled

"I am Rocky"

"I'm Ross"

"I'm the youngest Ryland"

"My name is Ellington Le Ratliff, but you can call me Ratliff and I am just a family friend"

"Well our names are Laura and Vanessa Marano" the girls said in unison.

"Oh mom Rocky's, Ryland's, Riker's, ratliff's and my girlfriends are coming over" Ross said

"yay" Stormie said with sarcasm.

"Why don't you like them" Riker asked

"I like Maia and Ciara not Kiersey, Kelly, and Nicole" Stormie replied

"Ha!" Rocky and Ryland said.

"Wait you mean Kiersey Clemons and Nicole Johnson right?" Laura asked

"yeah why" Riker asked

Vanessa and Laura stood still and had wide eyes with fear in them. The past came back.

LINE BREAK

**Hope you like it please review! And you can give me suggestions! **

**Song**

**Miss you by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


	2. Trouble & Make-ups

_Previously on I need you forever..._

**"Wait you mean Kiersey Clemons and Nicole Johnson right?" Laura asked.**

**"Yeah why?" Riker asked.**

**Laura and Vanessa stood still and had wide eyes with fear in them. The past came back.**

* * *

For a few seconds the girls still stood frozen.

"What's wrong?" Rydel asked with concerned

"Umm.. N-nothing" Vanessa said while she faked smile. Laura also fake smiled to help Vanessa.

"Okay... So they are going to be here in 3,2,1.." Ratliff said when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Maia,Ciara,Kelly,Nicole, and Kiersey" Stormie said while she opened the door. Kiersey and Nicole ignored and walked past her, Kelly waved. Ciara and Maia greeted her nicely.

"Hi Mrs. Lynch" Maia and Ciara said in unison. **( Maia Mitchell and Ciara Bravo) **

"Hi girls" Stormie said. The three, walked to the living room.

"Umm... Why are THOSE THINGS in your living room?" Kiersey said while smirking and pointing to Vanessa and Laura. Nicole agreed

"We adopted them" Mark said joining the conversation.

"Stop being rude please" Riker said while looking at Nicole.** ( Aubrey Peeples )**

"Sowwy" Nicole said while pouting. Riker smiled and pecked her lips. Maia and Ciara gagged a little because they HATE Nicole and Kiersey. They do like Kelly, but they think Ratliff will be better with Rydel.

"Hi, our names are Maia Mitchell and Ciara Bravo" Ciara said while shaking Laura's and Vanessa's hand. Maia also shook their hands. Laura and Vanessa thought they were nice enough to trust them, Maia and Ciara had something special that made Vanessa and Laura trust them.

"Hi, we are Laura and Vanessa Marano" they say in unison.

Soon they all chatted except the sisters, they were scared. Nicole and Kiersey keep glaring at them. Laura looked in Kiersey eyes and saw the past. She was so scared she hid behind Vanessa. Later, everybody wanted to go to a bowling place. Vanessa and Laura were about to follow everyone else when something pulled on their wrists.

"You better stay away from Ross and Riker or you will be gone PERMANENTLY!" Nicole threatened.

"but they are our family" Laura replied

"Do you want to repeat the past because we can" Kiersey smirked

"no" Vanessa squeaked. She held Laura tightly.

"Too bad"

Nicole took Vanessa by the hair and Kiersey took Laura by the hair. They punch,kick,slap, and throw Vanessa against the wall.

"VANESSA!" Laura screamed

"Your turn bitch" Kiersey said

She punched, grabbed Laura's hair, slap, and kicked Laura's stomach so hard that Laura blacked out.

"LAURA!" Vanessa yelled and was sobbing.

"Remember stay away" Nicole reminded them. She and Kiersey walked away to their house and was ditching Riker and his family. Vanessa is still crying and Laura is still unconscious. The whole Lynch family plus Ratliff, Maia, and Ciara came back in the house after saying bye to Kelly and they saw things broken, Vanessa's bruises, and an unconscious Laura. Rydel was crying.

"What happened?!" Stormie was also crying and ran to Laura.

"n-n-nothing" Vanessa said while still crying.

"This is more than nothing, please tell us what happened." Rocky trying to convince Vanessa.

"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!" She screamed and carried her sister upstairs. Before she went in her bedroom, she told the family something.

"you wouldn't believe me and my past" she said in a calm voice, so everybody could hear. Than she went into her room.

* * *

_**With everyone downstairs **_

"What does she mean when she said you wouldn't believe me and my past?" Ryland asked.

"I don't know dude but I hope Laura is okay" Ratliff said, when suddenly they heard talking and crying.

"I guess Laura woke up and this is terrible it is their first they here" Rydel still crying a little.

"Should we bring them downstairs"

"We do need answers" Mark said. Ryland went to get them. Soon they saw a pair of scared sisters. There was blood and tears streaming down their faces and they have purple bruises and cuts everywhere.

"Oh Honey" Stormie said while hugging them lightly.

"Please tell us what happened mates" Maia trying to persuade them.

"You wouldn't believe us" Laura finally talked.

"Please" Ciara pleaded.

"Fine it was Nicole and Kiersey" Vanessa told them and Laura nodded. There was silence until...

"HOW DARE YOU ECUSE RIKER'S AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ross screamed

"But it is true" Laura trying to convince Ross.

"YOU TWO ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES YOU" Riker shouted.

"RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH!" Stormie yelled

"Whatever" Ross said. He and Riker went outside and slammed the door. Vanessa and Laura fell down crying.

"But it is true" Laura stuttered

"Told ya you wouldn't believe us" Vanessa said laughing a sad laugh.

"I believe you" Maia said trying to comfort the crying girls. Ciara nodded.

"I believe you too"

"Why" Laura asked

"We know them, they are horrible"

"I knew it! There was something wrong about them" Rocky exclaimed. Everyone agreed and comforted both of the crying sisters. Rydel and Maia cleaned Vanessa's cuts and face, while Ciara and Stormie cleaned Laura's cuts and face. Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland went to the kitchen and got ice packs, bandaids, towels, and water. Mark went to a pharmacy to get medicine for Laura's headaches.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Rydel asked the sisters. They both nodded yes, good thing the house have a very, VERY big couch. Maia tucked them and put a wet, warm towel on each of the girls forehead. Soon, the two girls fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The girls woke up, when they heard a door opened they looked at each other and pretended to be asleep. Ross and Riker came back

"Why do you guys believe the bitches?" Ross said pointing at Laura and Vanessa.

"Because we know your girlfriends" Ratliff defended them.

"Oh yeah, do you have any proof?" Riker asked everyone was silent

"Thought so" he said with a smirk. Laura had enough she wanted to be loved not to be hated.

"Actually me and Vanessa have proof" Laura said in a quiet voice and everyone turned around to where Laura and Vanessa was standing.

"Where is it?" Ross asked with a ruff voice. Laura didn't say anything, she just took out a cd out of her pocket and put it in the tv. Everybody saw everything from the threatening, hurting Vanessa, then hurting Laura. All the girls were crying and the boys were shocked mostly Riker and Ross. Then the video ended.

"Look Laura and Vanessa we are so so so so sorry we didn't believe you" Riker apologized

"Can you please forgive us?" Ross asked

"Of course we can" Laura and Vanessa said in unison.

"Thank you so much, we are going to make it up to you guys"

"You don't have too" Laura said

"But we want to" Riker replied.

"ok... Where?" Vanessa asked.

"It is a surprise" Riker smirked.

"ugh"

Everybody was talking and laughing and having fun the whole day.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I will update on tomorrow or on the next day! Okay so I have this idea, do you guys want me to do a fanfiction award show? Please REVIEW! Bye!**

_**Rauraloverxx **_


	3. The Past

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**"Look Laura and Vanessa we are so so so so sorry we didn't believe you" Riker apologized.**

**"Can you please forgive us?" Ross asked.**

**"Of course we can" Laura and Vanessa said in unison**

**"Thank you so much, we are going to make it up to you guys"**

**"You don't have too" Laura said**

**"But we want to" Riker replied**

**"Ok... Where?" Vanessa asked**

**"It is a surprise" Riker smirked**

**"Ugh"**

**Everybody was talking and laughing the whole day.**

* * *

_The Next Day at almost night time_

Today is the day that Ross and Riker breakup with The Bitches of the Land, or better known as Kiersey Clemons and Nicole Johnson. Riker and Ross came in the house with their soon to be EX-girlfriends. Nicole hold Riker's arm SO tight, he thought he was going to die. Laura, Vanessa, Maia, Ciara, Kelly, and Rydel were talking on the couch while Ryland, Ratliff, and Rocky were playing video games. When the girls and the boys saw Kiersey and Nicole, everybody stand up and stopped what they are doing. Laura and Vanessa hid behind Rocky and Ryland.

"Hi" Kiersey said too perky. Everyone gave them dirty looks except Laura, she was still behind Ryland.

"Okay what is with the dirty looks?" Nicole asked

"We know what you did to Vanessa and Laura, you sluts" Ratliff replied. Kiersey and Nicole act confused, let's just say they are NOT good actors.

"Yeah, you threatened them to stay away from Ross and Riker and you bitches hurt them. Also you made Laura unconscious! She is like a little sister to me and you will not hurt her or Vanessa!" Rocky yelled

"We have no idea what you are talking about" Kiersey lied

"Oh yeah, then how come we saw the video that proves that you threatened them" Rydel smirked.

"Do you seriously believe THOSE THINGS? And who believes them?"Nicole asked.

"I do" The lynch siblings, Ratliff, Kelly, Maia, and Ciara said and all of them stood beside Laura and Vanessa. Nicole gasped while Kiersey had wide eyes. Vanessa smiled a little.

"We do too" Riker said motioning him and Ross.

"How could you?!" Nicole shrieked.

"Yeah, we saw the video too! And what did they do that make you hurt them?" Ross asked. Kiersey ignored his question.

Kiersey then said, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" to Laura and Vanessa. Nicole agreed. They were about to tackle Vanessa and Laura, until Rocky blocked them and Riker and Ross grabbed their wrists.

"You know I can't stand someone who hurt my friends" Riker said to Nicole

"I'm sorry I'm breaking up with you" then Nicole ran outside, breaking a vase on the way.

Ross said, "I'm sorry I defended you and your little bitch friend" to Kiersey.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Kiersey shrieked SO loud, the whole neighborhood could've heard.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't over!" Kiersey screamed and went outside.

"Ummm... Thanks for helping us." Laura said and Vanessa smiled.

"Your welcome" Kelly said, then she saw Ratliff and Rydel look at each other dreamily? They have been doing that since Kelly and Ratliff started dating.

"Okay, so that is cleared up, what do you mean 'You wouldn't believe me or my past'? Ryland asked Vanessa. She and Laura had wide eyes. Laura looked at Vanessa.

"Uhh..." Vanessa didn't know what to say.

"I think we should tell them" Laura said

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Vanessa asked looking at Laura.

"I mean they are going to find out sooner or later"

"Okay... Before we tell you guys about our past, can you please get Stormie and Mark, they need to know." Vanessa asked everybody in the room except Laura.

"Okay" Ratliff was about to get Mark and Stormie, when Kelly held him back and said that she needs to talk to him. So Ciara went to get Stormie and her husband. Kelly and Ratliff went outside.

"Look Ratliff, I think we should break up" Kelly said to a shocked Ratliff.

"Why"

"I see the way you and Rydel look at each other and I know you guys like each other and don't deny it"

"Okay, I do like her. I am so sorry Kelly" Ratliff apologized.

"it's fine, but we can stay friends"

"I like that" Ratliff told Kelly honestly. He and Kelly hugged. Then she let go.

"Get Rydel to be your girlfriend" Kelly said with a smile and walked away to her house. Ratliff looked through the window and saw Rydel laughing.

"I will Kelly" Ratliff whispered

* * *

Now, everyone was sitting on the couch waiting to hear Laura's and Vanessa's past.

**Bold-the past**

"Okay here we go..."

**When Vanessa was 8 and Laura was 5 their WHOLE family died parent, aunts, cousins, uncles, and everybody else, except their uncle who is now taking care of them. Laura and Vanessa would stay home alone everyday playing with their toys while their uncle is out getting drunk. Every time he would get home, he beats up Vanessa and Laura so bad they almost died multiple times. The girls gotten kidnapped about 3 times and their uncle won't care. When they got home from being kidnapped their uncle still beat them up. He slits Laura's right arm and slits Vanessa's left arm with a knife sometimes scissors. They cried and cried. The uncle barely gives them any food usually water, toast, and an apple. The people who kidnapped them was about to touch their private places, but good thing the police officers always come on time. When their uncle was about to kill both of the sisters with a knife, he wanted to kill Laura first so he was about to stab her chest, until Vanessa hit him with a baseball bat on his PRIVATE part. But when they were about to go outside, their uncle slit Laura's and Vanessa's side of their chests deeply. So the girls ran away. They found a beautiful pond at night where no one knows about it, except Trudy because it was close to the orphanage. Then Trudy was walking by and heard voices so she looked and saw Vanessa and Laura looking around, splashing in the water, and playing with the fireflies. Soon, Trudy brung them to the orphanage. Then, when Laura was 13 and Vanessa was 16, Kiersey and Nicole bully them for having no parents and keep saying things like "No one cares about you" and "Maybe your family killed themselves to get away from you." They keep physically hurting them, but they never get in trouble because Kiersey's dad is the principal at school. Nicole and Kiersey usually throw Vanessa and Laura at the wall, punch, kick, and so much more to them. Also their boyfriends used them for a bet! Which made Kiersey and Nicole tease them more. Then Nicole and Kiersey moved. And then Laura and Vanessa continued with their life. But the scars they have never healed and so has their heart.**

**PAST ENDED**

When Vanessa and Laura finished telling their story, they were crying a little. The boys were shocked and the rest of the girls were crying.

"C-can we s-see your s-scars?" Ciara stuttered while crying. Vanessa and Laura showed them where their uncle slit them on their arms and the side of their chests.

"Oh my babies!" Stormie yelled/cried.

Everyone was hugging them. But Ross was staring at Laura dreamily. Rydel saw this and she finally ships RAURA!

* * *

Maia and Ciara are going to sleepover in Laura's and Vanessa's room, also Rydel is going to sleep in their room too.

Before everybody went to bed, Rydel grabbed Ross' wrist.

"I know you like Laura, Ross" Rydel said with a smirk.

"N-no I d-don't" Ross stuttered nervously. Rydel raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, How did you know?"

"Um... Let's see, you looked at Laura dreamily ever since she got here and when she finished telling her story you hugged her the tightest. And they thought I hug tightly" Rydel said.

"Please don't tell anybody" Ross begged on his knees.

"What's in it for me?" Rydel asked.

"Uhhhh... I can tell you a secret about Riker" Ross grinned.

"Okay, what is it"

Ross whispered in her ear "Riker likes Vanessa" and then he walked away.

* * *

**Hey! So you guys want me to continue the story and I will. Okay so I promised that I would do a long chapter, but I can't think of anything. So I will update faster maybe one or two everyday if I get a lot of reviews and ideas to help me with this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter since you now know Laura's and Vanessa's past.**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


	4. Hanging out & Danger

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**"I know you like Laura, Ross" Rydel said with a smirk.**

**"N-no I d-don't" Ross stuttered nervously. Rydel raised an eyebrow.**

**"Fine, How did you know?"**

**"Um... Let's see, you looked at Laura dreamily ever since she got here and when she finished telling her story you hugged her the tightest. And they thought I hug tightly" Rydel said.**

**"Please don't tell anybody" Ross begged on his knees.**

**"What's in it for me?" Rydel asked.**

**"Uhhhh... I can tell you a secret about Riker" Ross grinned.**

**"Okay, what is it"**

**Ross whispered in her ear "Riker likes Vanessa" and then he walked away.**

* * *

_Next day_

It was noon. Ross and a Riker came downstairs from playing video games 3 hours in a row, they saw Laura and Vanessa talking.

"Hello girls" Riker said happily with a huge smile on his face.

"Ummm... Hey, why do you have a smile on your face?" Laura asked.

"Because today is the day we are hanging out"

"Ok..."

"Well, me and Laura will get changed and meet you and Ross in the living room" Vanessa ordered. She and Laura went in their room to pick out what to wear. **(use your imagination) **They put on blush, Lipgloss, and a little bit of mascara. Then they came downstairs.

"Lets go" Ross said happily. They went to the car and head off to the carnival. When they went to buy the tickets, the boy who is working there winked at Vanessa. Riker saw, he was so jealous he glared at the boy and he put his arm around Vanessa's waist. Riker looked at his name tag and it said _Noah. _Noah gave them the tickets.

"Let's go on a the Train of Terror" Ross said and hi-fives Riker. **(The Train of Terror is just a roller coaster that goes REALLY fast and you go in a cave and get scared... Not real! I think)**

"Uhh... Can we do something else?" Laura asked

"No way" Ross disagreed

"Fine"

They went on the ride, Laura was so scared she hid on Ross' chest. Ross had a smile on his face when she did that, he saw Riker smirked at them. **( I'm gonna skip the rest of the day)**

They went to the food court. Laura and Vanessa got a salad and Coke while Ross and Riker got a 3 large burgersand Diet Coke also they all are going to share 2 Large fries.

"Do you think you can eat that?" Vanessa asked. Riker nodded. They ate, now Laura and Vanessa went to the bathroom. **(here comes drama) **

The girls went to the bathroom when suddenly the lights turned off.

"What was that?" Vanessa said

"I don't know" Laura was terrified. They felt a sharp pain on there backs and both of them fell down.

"Told ya you will be gone permanently" someone said while smirking. Then Vanessa and Laura saw darkness.

* * *

_With the boys_

"What is taking the girls so long? We are waiting over 30 minutes!" Ross said

"Girls don't take that long"

"Do you think something happened to them?" Riker asked. Ross and Riker had wide eyes and ran to the girls bathroom.

"Why is it so dark?" Riker asked. He turned on the lights and saw what he wasn't expecting. Laura and her beautiful sister laying on the floor in their own pool of blood. He looked at Ross and he had tears in his eyes.

"W-we gotta get to the hospital" Ross stuttered.

"Y-yeah" Riker agreed. Riker carried Vanessa and Ross carried Laura

They got to the hospital.

"PLEASE HELP!" Ross yelled. The doctors came and put Laura and Vanessa on stretchers and took them into a room. The boys sat down on chairs.

"I'm gonna call the family" Riker said

"O-okay" Ross said while silently crying.

_Conversation _Normal: Riker/Ross **Bold: The family plus Ratliff, Maia, and Ciara**

"Hey, mom is everyone with you?"

**"Yeah why? Where are you?"**

"Uhhh?"

**"Tell me now"**

"We're in the hospital"

**"WHAT?!"**

"V-Vanessa and L-Laura go-got st-stabbed in their backs"

**"WHAT?!" The whole family yelled.**

**"We are on our way" they hung up.**

* * *

Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, Maia, Ciara, Stormie, and Mark arrived to the hospital. Maia, Ciara, Rydel, and Stormie were crying. Ratliff was comforting Rydel, Rocky was comforting Maia, Ryland was comforting Ciara, and Mark was comforting Stormie.

"Where are they?!" Rocky said.

"The doctors are checking on them" Ross replied.

Rocky sighed "I promised nothing will happen to them, and I broke the promise"

Rydel saw the tear stains on Riker's and Ross' faces.

"What happened?" Rydel asked.

"Well, the girls went to the bathroom and they were taking too long so we went to get them. It was dark in the bathroom so we turned on the light and saw-" Ross paused

"-Laura and Vanessa in a pool of blood"

Maia gasped.

"Who-Who did this?" Ratliff asked

Ryland realized something "KIERSEY AND NICOLE!"

"How do you know?" Maia asked

"Remember they said 'you will be gone permanently' and 'this is not over"

"oh"

The doctor came and said "Vanessa and Laura Marano are-

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry this chapter was so short!**

_**Rauraloverxx **_


	5. I Love You

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**"Who-Who did this?" Ratliff asked**

**Ryland realized something "KIERSEY AND NICOLE"**

**"How do you know?" Maia asked**

**"Remember they said 'you will be gone permanently' and 'this is not over"**

**"oh"**

**The doctor came and said "Vanessa and Laura Marano are-"**

* * *

"Vanessa and Laura Marano are okay-" the doctor said and everyone sighed in relief.

"for now" the doctor continued. Rydel had wide eyes.

"What do you mean for now?" Rydel said calmly but really she just want to scream and punch a wall.

"They lost a lot of blood, if you boys didn't come to the hospital in time, there was no chance for Laura and Vanessa to live. So we don't know if they are going to wake up or not, but if they don't in an hour I'm sorry but they are gone" Dr. Martin said. Ross was on the verge of tears. In one hour if _his _Laura don't wake up, he never got a chance to tell her he _loves _her. He doesn't care if they only met 2 weeks ago.

"Can we go see them?" Ross asked

"Yes, but please be quiet and whisper" the doctor told. **(forgot to mention Laura's room is 345 and Vanessa's is 346)**

Everyone went to Vanessa's room first, but when everyone left Riker kissed Vanessa's forehead. Then they went to Laura's. Ross wanted to be last, no one knows why, but didn't question it. Only Rydel knows why, she felt sad for her younger brother. Everyone went out of Laura's room except Ross. When he was about to go in there, Rydel grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry she'll be okay, you guys were meant to be together" she said.

"Thanks Delly" Ross thanked his sister. Rydel smiled and left. Ross went in the room. What he saw was worst than he expected. Laura was pale as a ghost, like she was dead. Ross was silently crying. He sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Please Laura wake up. _I need you forever._ Your always so sweet and the most beautifulest girl I ever laid eyes on, no wonder every boy you walk pass was always checking you out and making me jealous." Ross laughed. "I've should've believed you when you told me that Kiersey hurt you. Please wake up, I promise if you do, I will always believe you." Ross closed his eyes for a minute. "It hurts everyday that you are not mine for the past 2 weeks" "The truth is I-I-I love you Laura Marano! Please wake up" Ross was full on sobbing.

* * *

Laura had this weird dream first she was telling I love you to Ross on a bench at the Firefly Pond while watching a sunset.

* * *

_"Hey Ross" Laura said_

_"H-hey Laura" he stuttered _

_"Why do you keep stuttering?" Laura asked_

_"Look Laura, I know you and Gavin broke up but the truth is, I was in love with you the first day we met. You were so beautiful and your hair was shining because the light of the beautiful sunset but not beautiful as you" Ross looked in her eyes and Laura blushed like crazy._

_"The sunset kinda looked like a heart on an island_** (it is the picture from the title!) **_and with that I knew that we were meant to be" Ross said with a beautiful smile that made Laura's heart melt._

_"Ross that was beautiful, I-I love you too!" Laura said and when she was about to say something else, Ross picked her up and twirled her then crashed his lips with hers._

* * *

Laura also dreamed her and Ross were in a flower meadow playing. While the sun is going down and the moon coming up.

* * *

_"This meadow is so pretty" Laura gushed._

_"Not you, you're not pretty" Ross said. Laura was... Hurt_

_"What?" Laura asked. She was on a verge of tears and she looked down. Then Ross lifted her chin up._

_"Your beautiful"_

_"No I'm not, I'm ugly" Laura was trying to convince him._

_"No you are not Laura! I wake up everyday with a smile just to see you and your gorgeous face. I have a pain everyday seeing guys trying to flirt with you. I don't care if you are 1 month older, I love you so much it hurts. I love you Laura Marano! Will you be my girlfriend?" Ross asked with hope in his chocolate brown eyes that Laura can't say no to._

_"I will be honored to be you girlfriend Ross!" She said and suddenly felt lips on hers. Sparks flew everywhere and fireworks flew up in the air. When they pulled apart the water sprinklers wetted them from head to toe. Laura was running._

_"Ross catch me or no more kisses" Laura screamed and Ross immediately chases her. When he finally caught up to her, he twirled her around and kissed her in the full moonlight while the water sprinklers acted like rain._

* * *

Then they were playing in the ocean and looking at the sunrise that us coming up with the amazing red/orange/yellow sky. **(the sunrise is the cover of the story, I know that I said that about the sunset but I really wanted to do the same for the sunrise. Besides this is a dream)****_  
_**

* * *

_"Ross AHHHH!" Laura yelled when Ross splashed her. Then she splashed him but harder._

_"Oh it's on Laura Marie Marano" Ross challenged with a serious face, that made Laura giggled. He then splashed her. They keep splashing each other until they were soaking wet. So they went to shore and laid down._

_"Isn't the sunrise amazing, Ross?" Laura asked while her eyes shine bright that made Ross melt._

_"Yes, but I can think of something more amazing, beautiful, and special." Ross replied._

_"Tell me, what could possibly be more special then the sunrise?"_

_"You" Ross said and saw Laura blush a pink/red color._

_"I'm not anything special, Ross. I'm just a kid who had a bad past and is a bitch" Laura said. Ross was shocked to hear her say that about herself._

_"Laura, you aren't a bitch you are the most sweetest, talented, and beautifulest girl I have ever met"_

_Laura smiled._

_"Laura Marano will you be my girlfriend? Please **I need you forever**." Ross looked at her eyes._

_"Yes, I will Ross Lynch!" Laura replied. Ross smiled and took her hand, intertwined them and both of them was walking by the ocean. Laura saw something._

_"Look, now the sunrise looks like a heart" Laura point at it._

_"Good, i know we were meant to be" Ross said and smiled. Laura smiled. Soon the new couple sat down and cuddle together while watching the rest of the sunrise._

* * *

Laura was smiling at her dream, but she heard what Ross had said when he loved her. She loved him too.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! What was your favorite part? What couple do you want to see in the next chapter? REVIEW! I will need at least five reviews before the next chapter. Okay? Bye for now!**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


	6. WHAT!

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**Laura was smiling at her dream, but she heard what Ross said when he loved her. She loved him too.**

* * *

Riker walks into Vanessa's room and the sight of her does not make him happy one bit. He was still standing by the door.

"Please Vanessa wake up. For everybody, for Laura, for me." Riker whispered at the end. When he left the room, he didn't notice that Vanessa heard it and she smiled a bit.

**(Finally Rydellington)**

"Ratliff, are-are Laura and Vanessa gonna be okay?" Rydel asked.

"Of course they will, I promise they will wake up. They're like my sisters" Ratliff said in a soothing voice that made Rydel shiver.

"But, what if they don't! We have 25 minutes before they-they, you know die" Rydel stated sobbing. Ratliff pulled her into his chest.

"All we can do is hope, I know how it feels" Ratliff whispered.

"What?" Rydel was confused.

"When I was little my family died in a fire and I couldn't find my older and younger sister. So I'm adopted"

"So, you mean your parents are not your real parents?"

"Yeah, the people who helped said that my sisters weren't in the fire, so I'm planning to find them someday" Ratliff said. **(Remember this section of the story)**

"I'm sorry"

They continue to hug and looked in each other's eyes, then Rydel looked down and blushed. But one of her brothers was watching them and smiling**(Who is it? Ross, Riker, Rocky or Ryland?!)**. Suddenly Ratliff showed the picture of his sisters when they were young in his wallet, the brother looked at the two phones he was holding and the picture from the phone matched the picture from Ratliff's wallet. That means Ratliff is the brother of _ and _! **(You'll find out soon hahahaha! Well some of you might figure it out)**

* * *

Everybody except Laura and Vanessa was waiting to hear the news from the doctor.

"Sorry, but the Maranos will not wake up" The doctor said with a sad voice.

"WHAT?!" Ross and Riker screamed in unison.

"Is there anything you can do?" Mark pleaded.

"There is five minutes left, you can go say goodbye and we put the girls in the same room. 378" then the doctor left.

They went to the room, they said goodbye and Riker cried along with Rocky and Ross. They went outside, so they don't have to look at the pale sisters. When they left, Vanessa and Laura woke up!

* * *

**I am not really happy with this but, I think this is decent. Sorry it was so short! REVIEW!**

_**Rauraloverxx **_


	7. Getting Out

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**They went to the room, they said goodbye and Riker cried along with Rocky and Ross. They went outside, so they don't have to look at the pale sisters. When they left, Vanessa and Laura woke up!**

* * *

"V-Vanessa?" Laura said while looking at ceiling, but didn't get out of bed. Vanessa was also in bed.

"Yes, Laura?" Vanessa asked.

"I didn't know you were awake" Laura replied.

"I am. You okay?" Vanessa turned to Laura. Then, Laura looked at Vanessa.

"Yeah." Paused "Do you remember why we are in the hospital?" Laura said.

"I-I don't k-know, do you remember anything?"

"All I know is that I felt a sharp pain, fell, then black out" Laura whispered.

"Me too. How did we get here?" Vanessa asked and Laura shrugged.

"Can I tell you something, when we get out of here?"

"Sure" Vanessa agreed. They stayed silent for a minute. Vanessa broke the silence.

"Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're in the hall." Laura replied.

"Do you want to go see them?" Laura said.

"Sure" Vanessa agreed and stand up. Then she helped Laura stand up since their back are sore. They went out the door and saw Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Maia, Ciara, Ryland, Stormie, and Mark leaving.

"Where are you going?!" Laura yelled to catch their attention. They turned around and Ross ran to Laura and gave her a gentle hug. Vanessa went to the group who was still shocked since Laura and Ross hugged a long time. Ross pulled away.

"How did this happen?" Ross asked Laura. She saw tear stains on his face

"Have you been crying?" Laura asked avoiding the question Ross was asking her.

"Yes and don't change the subject, how did you wake up?!" Ross said once again

"What do you mean? I just wake up." Laura was confused.

"You were -" Ross can't finish his sentence. And he looked down. Laura took her finger and made Ross look at her.

"I was what?" Laura said. Ross looked in her warm brown eyes that made him melt.

"The doctor said you were dying" Ross whispered and he looked away.

"I-I was d-dying?" Laura said with wide eyes and Ross nodded.

"How come?" She was curious.

"I think you should find that out with Vanessa and I promise nothing will happen to you again" Ross said in a soft voice. Laura smiled. They joined the group who were talking with Vanessa. Rydel, Maia, and Ciara tackled Laura in a hug.

"Nice to see you too" Laura said while chuckling. Riker hugged her, next Ratliff, then Ryland, and finally Rocky and he said...

"Can I tell you something later?" Laura nodded with a confuse face and Rocky let go. Stormie and Mark hugged her too.

"We should get a doctor" Mark stated. Everyone went to Laura's and Vanessa's hospital room except Mark. They talked a while and watched Austin and Ally. **(I needed to that!)**

"Hey, the Austin character kinda looks like Ross and the Ally character looks like Laura" Ryland said. Everyone agreed. The doctor came in and had wide eyes when he looked at Vanessa and Laura.

"Wow... this is unbelievable, you girls are perfectly healthy" He said.

"I guess you can get out, but be careful with your back ok, bye." The doctor said and he left. Vanessa sighed with relief

"Finally I can get out of this stupid hospital!" She said happily. She and Laura got changed with the clothes Riker brought them.

**Time skipped, 5 days later**

They got home safely from McDonald's,everyone was about to go somewhere in the mansion until...

"WAIT!" Laura yelled, everyone looked at her.

"Why were we in the hospital?" She said while motioning her and Vanessa.

"Uhhhh... Well, you got stabbed in the back" Stormie said quickly. Laura and Vanessa had wide eyes.

"Okay... But bye who?" Vanessa asked slowly. Riker answered.

"Kiersey and Nicole"

"Shocker" Vanessa and Laura said in unison with sarcasm.

"Well, we should have movie night!" Maia suggested **(Forgot to mention Maia and Ciara are staying with the Lynches because their parents went on business trips and if you don't know already Maia is with Rocky and Ciara is with Ryland)**

"Yeah! We need to do something fun once in a while" Ryland agreed.

"Okay, then it is settled! Stormie, Mark are you joining us?" Ciara asked.

"Sorry, but we are going to Colorado to visit my sister and we gotta go now." Stormie said They all said goodbye to Stormie and Mark and she with her husband left.

* * *

**You can kill me. Sorry for not updating and for this short chapter! Thank you for everyone who stayed with me and who reviewed, follow, and favorite! Please give me at least 5 or more reviews, it really motivates me!**

**_Rauraloverxx_**


	8. Raura!

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**_"Okay, then it is settled! Stormie, Mark are you joining us?" Ciara asked._**

**_"Sorry, but we are going to Colorado to visit my sister and we gotta go now." Stormie said They all said goodbye to Stormie and Mark and she with her husband left._**

* * *

"Let's have movie night!" Ratliff yelled.

"um... About that we don't have any movies and the place that rent movies are closed today" Riker said

"Who doesn't have movies in their house? That is just un-American!" Ratliff said. He also muttered idiots to Ross, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland.

"HEY!" The Lynch boys yelled offended.

"Relax, we can just go to a movie theater." Rydel said.

"Always the problem solver" Rocky said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I know" Rydel said while smirking and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Maia, Ciara, Laura, and Vanessa were watching the scene.

"Does this always happen in the Lynch household?" Laura whispered to Maia. Maia whispered back.

"Everyday." With annoyance in her voice. Laura thought, _This is going to be a very long night._

"Are we going to the movies or what? The sun is setting!" Ross shouted. _Sun setting how come it reminds me of something?_ Laura thought. Then in a minute she remembered having those dreams about her and Ross and Ross said I love you! _Should I tell him I heard him? _Laura was fighting with herself. Someone was waving their hand in Laura's face. It was Ross.

"Are you okay, Laura?" He asked.

"Yeah-Yeah" she replied.

"Let's just go" She said to get out of this conversation. Laura left with Ross following her and locking the house. The car ride was silent and still Laura was still trying to figure out this problem

"Laura... Laura... LAURA!" Somebody shouted. Laura looked up and saw it was Riker.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." He said.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Laura asked.

"I said what movie do you want to watch"

"I don't know, but Vanessa LOVE to watch romantic-comedy movies!" She said

"W-why did you tell me that?" Riker questioned

"so you know what movies she likes when you two go on dates!" Laura smirked. Riker didn't say anything.

"I know you like Vanessa, Riker." Laura still had a smirk on her face. He had wide eyes.

"Don't worry I won't tell."

Riker smiled and said "Thank you" and hugged Laura. They got out of the, Laura walked to Rocky.

"Hey, Rocky?" Laura tapped on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Laura?"

"What did you want to tell me 5 days ago in the hospital?" She asked.

"Shit! I forgot!" He yelled.

"I'll tell you when we go back to the house." Rocky said. Laura walked to Ross.

"Can I tell you something when we get back to the house?" She said.

"Okay..." Ross said. They went to watch Maleficent. **(The order they were sitting in is from left to right. Ratliff, Rydel, Laura, Ross, Ciara, Ryland, Vanessa, Riker, Rocky, then Maia.) **Vanessa buried her face in Riker's chest during the battle scenes. Riker smiled and played with her long, beautiful hair. Laura was watching the movie, Ross looked at her and nervously trying to intertwined their fingers. Laura saw it and intertwined her and Ross' fingers. She looked at Ross and smiled. He smiled back at her. Then Laura rested her head on Ross' shoulder.

* * *

The movie ended. The drive home was silent. Everyone decided to order pizza for dinner. It was crazy deciding what pizza. The boys wanted pepperoni, the girls wanted mushrooms...

"WE ARE NOT GONNA EAT MUSHROOMS!" Riker yelled.

"WELL WE ARE NOT GONNA EAT PEPPERONI!" Maia shouted.

"PEPPERONI!" The boys yelled in unison.

"MUSHROOMS!" The girls yelled.

"PEPPERONI!"

"MUSHROOMS!"

The battle went on about 20 minutes. The girls started coughing from screaming "MUSHROOMS!" so much. Then the battle went on another 10 minutes...

Laura then screamed "STOP IT!" Everyone stopped yelling and stared at her for a minute, then went back on yelling. Laura had a plan. She was dragging everyone outside while they were still yelling. The boys and the girls except Laura, didn't notice that Laura was dragging them outside.

"Are they that oblivious?" She whispered quietly to herself. Soon in about 40 minutes, She got them all outside in the middle of the backyard. She would've done it faster but the boys were so hard to get them up. Ryland, Ross, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff, Maia, Ciara, Vanessa, and Rydel were either screaming "PEPPERONI!" Or "MUSHROOMS!"

Laura muttered "Sorry, that I have to do this" and then turned the water sprinklers on. The gang stopped yelling. Laura went to them and she didn't care she was getting wet.

"Sorry, but this is the only way I could make you stop yelling."

The gang looked at each other and played in the sprinklers in the moonlight since it is 9:30. While they kept on playing, Laura pulled Ross under the full moon and far away from everybody. Laura and Ross were still getting soaked.

"Laura?" Ross said.

"Look, Ross I heard what you said in the hospital" she said.

"What?" Ross acted dumb, even though he knows what she is talking about.

"Don't act dumb-" Laura demanded. While her arms are crossed

"You know what I'm talking about" she continued.

"Oh, that. Laura I know you wanna stay as friends and I will-" Ross got interrupted and felt warm lips on his. He immediately kissed back. Laura wrapped her arms around Ross' neck and he had his hands on her waist. Fireworks flew everywhere literally! In their hearts and in the sky. They ignored that their siblings and friends were taking pictures of them. Soon, Laura pulled away. Ross went to get a rose from the flower garden. He went back to Laura and got down on one knee.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said Laura was smiling, Vanessa, Rydel, Maia, and Ciara were saying,

"Awe..."

And the boys except Ross were leaning in to hear what Laura would say. She finally said...

"Yes" Ross gave Laura the rose and hugged, twirled, and kiss her. Everyone else were cheering. Laura whispered,

"This is very romantic. Under the moonlight, getting wet like if it was raining, and being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, so now I can finally kiss you anytime I want!" He responded. Laura giggled. They didn't know that some families in there neighborhood were watching them and they were smiling.

"Awe... So sweet!" One lady said. Laura blushed.

Soon, the fun ended and the gang went to take showers and change to go to sleep. Laura and Ross both slept with smiles on their face.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy this chapter! Please REVIEW to tell me if you like that Raura moment. I need 5 reviews to see Rinessa in the next chapter! Bye!**

**_Rauraloverxx_**


	9. Rinessa and Rocky tells part 1

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**Soon, the fun ended and the gang went to take showers and change to go to sleep. Laura and Ross both slept with smiles on their face.**

* * *

Laura was the first to wake up in the morning. She was careful not to wake up Vanessa. Laura remembered everything from last night and a smile painted on her face. She carefully went to the music room and walked toward the big, black piano. Laura played a melody not knowing Ross woke up and was listening. He leaned against the wall and admired the beauty in front of him. She started singing.

_**Sparks fly, it's like electricity**_

_**I might die when I forget how to breathe**_

_**You getting closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be**_

_**Time stops like everything around me is frozen**_

_**And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen**_

_**Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you**_

_**When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like, "Are you the one, Should I really trust?"**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you**_

_**Past loves they never got very far **_

_**Walls up make sure I guarded my heart**_

_**And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me**_

_**But no one (but no one) no guy that I've met before**_

_**Can make me (make me) feel so right and secure**_

_**And have you notice I lose my focus**_

_**And the world around me disappears**_

_**Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive **_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you**_

_**When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like, "Are you the one, Should I really trust?"**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you**_

_**I've never felt nothing like this **_

_**You're making me open up**_

_**No point even trying to fight this**_

_**It kinda feels like it's love...**_

_**Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes **_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you**_

_**When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like, "Are you the one, Should I really trust?"**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you...**_

The song ended. Laura smiled to herself and jumped out of her seat when she heard Ross clapping. Ross went to help her stand up.

"That was amazing, Laura!" He exclaimed. Laura had a light pink color on her cheeks.

"Thank you"

Ross smirked, "Was it about me?" Laura had wide eyes and she was full-on blushing.

"Uhhh..."

When suddenly she felt a pair of lips on hers and she kissed back without hesitating. 10 seconds later, Laura and Ross were making out.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Vanessa woke up about 3 minutes after Laura did. She went downstairs to the living room couch and read her book, The Fault in our Stars. She was so into the book, she didn't notice Riker came downstairs and sat VERY close to her.

"Vanessa" someone (Riker) said in a gentle voice, but Vanessa thought that was her imagination and continued to read her book.

"Vanessa" the gentle voice said again.

"VANESSA NICOLE MARANO!" Riker yelled. Vanessa fell off the couch, dropped her book, and glared at Riker, who had a grin on his face.

"Hi ya!" He said innocently. Vanessa glared harder.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She said while hitting his chest with every word she said. Her hands were touching his abs and she started to blush a bit. Riker saw it and wanted to smirk. He didn't.

"I had too. You were reading The Fault in our Stars, like the tenth time and didn't hear me coming 5 minutes ago"

Vanessa picked up her book. Riker was trying to resist looking at her.

"Sorry, it is a good book and I read it 5 times, so HA!" She said. He rolled his eyes. She was sitting back on the couch. Riker and Vanessa stared at each other eyes. The sun was reflecting off of her hair, Riker wanted to kiss her so bad. Vanessa started to lean in, so did Riker. She felt his breath on her, until

"GOOD MORNING!" Rocky yelled at them. Then he sat in between Vanessa and Riker.

"hi, Rocky" Vanessa smiled, which is genuine. Riker was thinking, _Really Rocky I was so close to kissing her! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!_

Then everyone came downstairs, Rocky thought it was time to tell them.

"Everyone please look at me!" He said. Maia, Ciara, Maranos, Ratliff and the rest of the Lynch kids looks at Rocky.

"I have an important announcement"

"We known the Maranos our whole life and Laura, Vanessa Ratliff is your long-lost brother.." Then everything was silent.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this was short and I didn't update. Most of it is by the song, I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Stay tuned to part 2. Also I want to say thank you for all the reviews! Can we make it to 60?**

**Song**

**Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove**

**_Rauraloverxx _**


	10. Rinessa and Rocky tells part 2

_Previously on I Need You Forever..._

**Then everyone came downstairs, Rocky thought it was time to tell them.**

**"Everyone please look at me!" Maia, Ciara, Maranos, and the rest of the Lynch kids look at Rocky.**

**"I have an important announcement"**

**"We known the Maranos our whole life and Laura, Vanessa, Ratliff is your long-lost brother..." Then everything was silent.**

* * *

Then everything was silent. Until...

"Well, Ciara and I should get going" Maia said and they left. The door slammed shut and there was silents, silents, and silents. Someone started talking.

"What do you mean I'm their long-lost brother?" Ratliff questioned.

"Well... Long-lost _older _brother" Rocky said.

"Just answer the stupid, damn question! Please!" Ratliff yelled.

"Okay!-" Rocky put his hand up in surrender.

"When we were in the hospital, I lost my phone so I tried to use Vanessa's phone to find it, but the screen was frozen. So I used Laura's phone-" he got interrupted.

"YOU TOOKED OUR PHONES! YOU'RE THE REASON OUR PHONES ARE MISSING?!" Laura and Vanessa yelled at Rocky, everyone but Vanessa and Laura, thought they were going to be deaf.

"Yeah.. And turns out that I had my phone in my pocket the whole time." Rocky said awkwardly. Laura has her arms crossed.

"Okay, so give our phones back. Now." Vanessa demanded.

"About that I broke them" Ryland said quickly. Everyone turned to him.

"How did you break them? I kept them in my room the whole time." Rocky asks.

"I stepped on them on accident, when I was getting out 20 bucks out of Riker's wallet"

"WHAT?!" Riker shouted.

"Okay, back to the story please" Rydel begged. Ryland hid behind a pillow when Vanessa, Laura, and Riker glared at him. It was hard for Laura and Vanessa cause they were glaring at Rocky also.

"Anyways, when I looked at their phones, they had this picture with them and a boy in it hugging in front of a garden when they were younger, which is the same picture in Ratliff's wallet which I saw when Ratliff showed the picture to Rydel when he talked about his family. When Rydel and Ratliff wasn't looking I walked up to his wallet and saw the picture." Rocky motioned for Ratliff to pull out his wallet. He slowly pulled it out and everyone saw the picture is exactly the one Rocky described and on Laura's and Vanessa's phone that Rocky printed out and pulling it out of his pockets to show them. Laura and Vanessa gasped and had tears threatening to fall. Ratliff looked at them and smiled. The girls ran to him and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. The girls were crying a bit. The three of them pulled away and smiled. Ratliff than frowned.

"Vanessa, Laura I am so sorry that I didn't protect you when you were getting hurt and was kidnapped and dying" he said. The girls forgave him and they hug once again and sat beside each other on the couch.

"How come I didn't notice? You guys look similar" Ross said.

"Wait, You said that we've known the Maranos our whole life, how is that?" Rydel asked Rocky.

"Well that... I'm not sure about" he said slowly. They all groaned.

"Okay, explain things please" Ross said.**  
**

"Well I really don't know how to explain it" Rocky said.

"All I know is that when I got home from Burger King, there was a note on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. It said, 'You Lynches know the Maranos your whole life and I am going to see them soon."

"Can I see it?" Laura asked. Rocky went to the top of the book shelf until he found the crumpled yellow note and gave it to Laura. Her eyes widened.

"No no no no no!" She yelled and tears came out slowly.

"What is it, Laura?" Vanessa asked. Laura was shaking.

"L-look at t-the note!" Laura stuttered. Vanessa took it and a tear came out.

"This can't be happening" she whispered. The tear fell onto the note.

"Well it's happening! He knows we're here!" Laura shouted and fell to the ground sobbing. Ross rushed to her, picked her up and put her on his lap. She cried into his chest.

"Who's here?!" Ratliff asked. Laura's mouth twitched into a smile a bit because she knew Ratliff's older brother protectiveness kicked in.

"Our uncle" Vanessa answered. Everyone's eyes widened.**  
**

"Are you sure it was from your uncle?" Riker asked.

"Yeah, it has the initials R.M, Rufus Marano and that is his handwriting!"

"Looks like Ratliff is finally going to meet his uncle" Rydel mumbles while looking down.

* * *

**Later...**

Vanessa was sitting on a huge rock watching the sun going down and hoping that she will be okay. Riker was walking by and saw her. He walked up to her and quietly sat down next to her. Vanessa noticed it but didn't say anything. 2 minutes later she put her head on Riker's shoulder and said,

"Am I going to be okay?" She whispered so softly that Riker can barely hear her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course nothing is going to happen to you." He said.

"I'm scared" Vanessa said and looked up at his brown eyes.

"Don't be, I promise that nobody will hurt you-" he looks at her eyes and leaned in closer

"I'll make sure of it" he whispered and closed the gap between them. They kiss with love. After about 3 minutes they pull away and smile. They cuddle together. Vanessa felt safe, sound, secure, and most of all _love._

"I'm going to be okay" She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hey readers! Sorry I didn't update I am a horrible updater, but I'm on a break from school so hopefully I can update a new chapter soon. Who is excited for Halloween?! Should I make a part 3? Again thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. Please review and tell me what do you think of this chapter! REVIEW! Bye!**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


End file.
